Nieustraszeni zabójcy wampirów
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Parodia "Tańca Wampirów", z fragmentami oryginalnych piosenek oraz gościnnym występem profesora Van Helsinga. W roli głównej najbardziej znana postać świata fanfiction: Mary Sue!


**Teatrzyk**_** „**_**Pod Gargulcem**_**"**_

ma zaszczyt przedstawić

...

parodię

pod tytułem

...

**Nieustraszeni zabójcy wampirów **

Czyli

_**Przepraszam, ale pańskie zęby tkwią w mojej szyi**_

_**...  
**_

_Osoby dramatu:_

Profesor Abronsius

Alfred, asystent profesora

Joine Chagal, karczmarz

Rebeka, żona Chagala

Sara, córka Chagala

Magda, służąca Chagalów

Mieszkańcy wioski

Kukol, służący von Krolocków

...

_Wampiry dramatu:_

Hrabia von Krolock

Herbert, syn hrabiego von Krolocka

Inne wampiry – krewni i znajomi Króli-… pardon, Krolocka

...

_Gościnnie w rolach głównych:_

Profesor Van Helsing, znany pogromca wampirów

Mary Sue, jego młoda ambitna uczennica

...

_Gościnnie w rolach pobocznych, acz nie mniej ważnych:_

Roman Polański

Michael Kunze

Jim Steinman

Darth Vader

...

_Oraz niegościnnie:_

Michael „Mikey Boy" Crawford

...

_Specjalne podziękowania dla:_

Kurtyny

...

_Na motywach:_

musicalu

**Taniec Wampirów**

oraz

filmu

**Romana Polańskiego**

**Nieustraszeni zabójcy wampirów**

**...  
**

_Muzyka:_

**Jim Steinman**

**...  
**

_Oryginalne libretto Tańca Wampirów__:_

**Michael Kunze**

**...  
**

_Polskie tłumaczenie libretta: _

**Daniel Wyszogrodzki**

**...  
**

_Scenariusz i reżyseria:_

**Bazylia de Grean**

...**  
**

...

_[Muzyka w tle: Uwertura]_

(Gdzieś w Transylwanii. Środek zimy. Śnieżyca. Wśród zamieci widoczne dwie postaci, jedna z nich obładowana walizkami, druga przypomina nieco z wyglądu Einsteina, ale jest o wiele bardziej nieuczesana.)

Profesor Abronsius: Alfredzie, mój drogi, pospiesz się.

Alfred: (pod nosem) Łatwo mu mówić...

...

(Gdzieś daleko, w miłym, przytulnym zamku, ongiś należącym do hrabiego Draculi…

Salon. Na kominku płonie ogień, przed kominkiem siedzą dwie postacie. Na stojącym obok stoliku stygnie herbata.)

Van Helsing: Słuchaj, dziecko, czy jesteś absolutnie pewna, że to dobry plan?

Mary Sue: Profesorze, jeśli oni tam dotrą to wampiry rozprzestrzenią się na cały świat! Może być coś gorszego?

Van Helsing: Eee... chyba nie. W takim razie… na trzy.

(Oboje wstają i owijają się szczelnie płaszczami)

Van Helsing: Raz, dwa... trzy!

(Oboje znikają w kłębach dymu.)

...

(Ponownie gdzieś w Transylwanii... Czwarta po południu. PUF!)

Alfred: Słyszał pan, profesorze?

Profesor Abronsius: Alfredzie, mój drogi, zdawało ci się. Pospiesz się proszę, chciałbym dotrzeć na miejsce przed wieczorem.

Alfred: (rozglądając się po okolicy, nad którą mrok zapadł już jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej) A to robi jakąś różnicę?

(Nagle rozlega się głośne PUFFF! i oboje znikają. Na ich miejsce wychodzą Mary Sue i Van Helsing.)

Van Helsing: (rozbawiony) Mary...

Mary Sue: Tak, profesorze?

Van Helsing: Masz chyba problem. Z tego co ja wiem Alfred był mężczyzną.

Mary Sue: Co?! Proszę mnie nie rozśmieszać. Może chłopaczkiem. Dobrze, wiem o co chodzi. (wkłada na głowę czapkę, chowając pod nią włosy) Tadaaam!

Van Helsing: O żesz... Fredek jak żywy...

Mary Sue: Właśnie. Dobrze, profesorze, idziemy. (bierze połowę walizek i rusza)

Van Helsing: Ekhm...

Mary Sue: (odwracając głowę) No co? Równouprawnienie jest. Nie musi pan nieść wszystkich walizek, wzięłam swoją połowę.

Van Helsing: ...

...

(Gdzieś w Transylwanii. Śnieżyca. Van Helsing i Mary Sue, ucharakteryzowani pieczołowicie na profesora Abronsiusa i jego asystenta, idą lasem.)

Mary Sue: (rozglądając się) Mam pytanie.

Van Helsing: Tak?

Mary Sue: A co zrobimy, jak znajdzie nas tu jakiś dajmy na to wilk?

Van Helsing: A jaki wilk na przykład?

Mary Sue: A na przykład taki jak te tutaj. (wskazuje siedzące na skraju ścieżki wilki, które oblizują się, widząc tak smakowite kąski)

(Van Helsing wyciąga zza pazuchy kołek, rzuca w wilka i zabija go na miejscu, pozostałe uciekają.)

Van Helsing: Kołek prosto w serce, to zadziała na każdego.

Mary Sue: Na wampiry bez wątpienia działa.

Van Helsing: Och, czyżby czosnek przestał już ci smakować?

(Nucąc pod nosem _Czosnek, czosnek_ oboje ruszają dalej.)

...

(Mała wioska gdzieś w Transylwanii. Karczma Chagala. W karczmie wesoła zabawa, wszyscy śpiewają piosenki o czosnku, popijają samogon z czosnku i zagryzają marynowanym czosnkiem w sosie czosnkowym.

Otwierają się drzwi.)

Mary Sue i Van Helsing: (na wpół zamarznięci wchodzą do środka) 'Bry wieczór.

Chagal: A, dobry wieczór, dobry wieczór, wejdźcie, panowie. (seria ukłonów)

Rebeka: Magda, szybko, gorącej wody!

Mary Sue i Van Helsing: Chętnie, ale poprosimy do pokojów. I kolację też.

Chagal: Mamy tylko jeden pokój wolny. Zaprowadzę.

(Mary Sue i Van Helsing idą za Chagalem po schodach)

Mary Sue: (do siebie) Przestaję być taka przekonana do mojego genialnego pomysłu...

...

(Pokój Mary Sue i Van Helsinga. Mary Sue i Van Helsing siedzą przy stole, mocząc nogi w miedniczkach z gorącą wodą.)

Mary Sue: (wskazując na stojącą na stole kolację) Co to jest?

Van Helsing: (spogląda na kolację mędrca okiem i przez mędrca szkiełko) Pieczeń z czosnku w sosie czosnkowym, pieczywo czosnkowe, sałatka z czosnku...

Mary Sue: I może jeszcze do popicia herbata czosnkowa?

Van Helsing: (wąchając) Nie. Samogon. Ale fakt, czosnkowy.

Mary Sue: O matko, córko i babko...

(Zza ściany rozlega się śpiew. Sopran, a może nawet sopran koloraturowy.)

Van Helsing: Moje uszy... Kto to?

Mary Sue: To nie oglądał pan nigdy filmu? (wycierając nogi i pakując się pod kołderkę) Sara. Córka Chagala.

Van Helsing: Co? Córka Szakala?

Mary Sue: (poprawiając poduszkę) Chagala. Tak się nasz gospodarz nazywa.

Van Helsing: Mniejsza z tym. Nawiasem mówiąc: nie, nie oglądałem filmu.

Genetyk Imperialny: O ile znam się na biologii, mówi się ustami, nie nawiasem.

(Zza ściany rozlega się dźwięk wbijanych gwoździ, na tle pokrętnego śpiewu „_Sama myśl o jurnym libertynie | Budzi we mnie dziką żądzę krwi! | Nim libertyn do sypialni wpłynie | Wezmę młotek i zabiję drzwi. | Może wreszcie mógłbym się położyć | Zamiast z młotkiem stać na straży cnót | Piękna córka w domu to dar boży | Ale wątpię, żebym zaznał snu_".)

Mary Sue: (chowając głowę pod poduszkę) O nieee...

Van Helsing: Niech zgadnę... A teraz to Szakal wyje?

Mary Sue: Tak. A zaraz pójdzie do Magdy, a jak wróci to żona go zdzieli kawałkiem salami przez łeb i znowu będzie hałas, bo on spadnie ze schodów i...

Van Helsing: Niech to!... Nie mogę spać...

Mary Sue: Ja też. Idę się wykąpać. (wygrzebuje się z łóżka i wkłada czapkę)

Van Helsing: W czapce?

Mary Sue: A jak Sara jest w łazience? (wychodzi)

Van Helsing: Czegoś tu nie rozumiem... Hej! No tak... widać, jak mnie słucha... Ach, to młode pokolenie. Za moich czasów…

...

(Łazienka. W wannie ok. 18-letnia, rudowłosa dziewczyna – Sara, córka Chagala.)

Sara: Aaa... (śpiewa)

Mary Sue: (w charakteryzacji Alfreda w pidżamie oraz z czapką na głowie; wchodząc) Oups...

Sara: Aaa!!

Mary Sue: Przepraszam, już wychodzę.

Sara: Oh, to ja przepraszam... (rumieni się)

Mary Sue: (zgodnie z zapowiedzią wychodzi)

Sara: Oh, jaki on milutki...

...

(Pokój Mary Sue i Van Helsinga. Wchodzi Mary Sue.)

Van Helsing: I jak?

Mary Sue: Sara była w łazience.

Van Helsing: Hehhe...

(Z korytarza słychać podśpiewywanie Sary, która wraca do swojego pokoju.)

Mary Sue: Mam dość. Idę spać.

Jim Steinman: (z off'u) O nie. Teraz piosenka.

Mary Sue: (jęk) O nie... Muszę?

Michael Kunze: (z off'u) Tak. Za to, co scenarzysta wyprawia z moim wspaniałym librettem.

Roman Polański: (z off'u) I za to co reżyser wyprawia z moim wspaniałym dziełem.

Mary Sue: Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Dlaczego oni nie mogą-…

Van Helsing: Mary, nie kłóć się tylko śpiewaj. Widocznie „Oni" nie mogą.

Mary Sue: Oni?? To są tu jacyś Obcy? Och, no już dobrze, śpiewam. „_Ein Mädchen, das so lächeln kann, hab ich nie geseh'n_". (śpiewa partię Alfreda, ale po niemiecku)

(Przebitka na pokój Sary.)

...

(Pokój Sary. Sara siedzi na łóżku w koszuli nocnej.)

Sara: Cóż za przemiły młodzieniec... I jeszcze zna obce języki, taki wykształcony... (zasypia, pogrążając się w marzeniach o Alfredzie)

(Przejście na zewnątrz.)

...

(Przed karczmą. Ciemno, tylko w dwóch oknach płoną świeczki. Na śniegu widocznych kilka ciemnych postaci.)

Chór wampirów: „_Nadszedł czas_..."

Van Helsing: (z off'u) Nadszedł czas na spanie, tylko jak ja mam spać w takich warunkach, pytam?

Mary Sue: (z off'u) Psst... Zaraz...

(Mary Sue przerywa wejście hrabiego von Krolocka.)

Von Krolock: (śpiewa; z uczuciem) „_Tyle lat przeczuciem byłem i snem | Budzisz się dziś | By zapragnąć mnie - wiem! | Szczęśliwa... | Rozdziela nas już tylko | Chwila lub dzień | Kiedy zawołam | Ty odpowiesz na zew | I szczęścia spragniona | Ożywisz mój sen... || Umarł Bóg | Nie potrzebuje go nikt | Wszak to przekleństwo | By wiecznie móc żyć | Okrutne... | Zło nas oślepia i złudny nasz blask | Pogardzić nadzieją | Nie wstydzić się kłamstw | Kochać nienawiść | To być jednym z nas... || To co wielbię idzie w dym | Dewastuję to co sławię | To co kocham aby żyć | Unicestwiam własnym jadem | Gdy ze mną zanurzysz się w mrok..._"

Van Helsing: (porządnie poirytowany; otwiera okno i wystawia głowę na zewnątrz) Ten tego... Pan wybaczy, że przeszkadzam, ale nie uważa pan, że to idiotyczne wystawać w środku nocy pod cudzym oknem i wyśpiewywać, hę?

Von Krolock: (wytrącony z równowagi) Słuchaj, ty...

Van Helsing: (zdenerwowany) O nie, to ty słuchaj! Zakłócasz porządek publiczny i ciszę nocną. Mogę cię za to pozwać do sądu, wiesz? Dobranoc!! (znika w oknie, zatrzaskując je za sobą)

Von Krolock: ...

....

(Pokój Mary Sue i Van Helsinga. Van Helsing wraca od okna.)

Mary Sue: Chyba będzie pan miał z nim na pieńku, profesorze...

Van Helsing: No to co. To tylko wyśpiewujący po nocach pod cudzymi oknami świr.

Mary Sue: Ekhem... ten świr nazywa się hrabia von Krolock i jest szefem tutejszych wampirów.

Van Helsing: Do stu piorunów!

Mary Sue: Profesorze, słownictwo.

Van Helsing: (naprawdę wpieniony) Motyla noga!!!

...

(Ranek. Przed karczmą. Magda, Rebeka i Chagal – pracują, podśpiewując. Wychodzi Van Helsing, za nim Mary Sue.)

Van Helsing: Ależ piękny dzień...

Jim Steinman: (z off'u; podstępnie) Piosenka... Mwahaha! (demoniczny śmiech)

Van Helsing: Ale... tego nie było w umowie...

Mary Sue: Oj cicho, to łatwe. „_Zachowuję jasny umysł | Bo studiuję świat realny_" itd., pamięta pan?

Van Helsing: „_Zachowuję jasny umysł | Bo studiuję świat realny | I zaglądam pod podszewkę | Zjawisk para..._" (przy „_paranaturalnych_" plącze mu się język) emhmhamhem... blablablablabla... apfepfapfepfe...

...

(Wieczór. Łazienka. Mary Sue szykuje się do kąpieli, już-już ma zdejmować czapkę...)

Sara: (wchodząc) Przepraszam...

Mary Sue: (zamiera z ręką w połowie drogi do czapki) 'Bry wieczór.

Sara: Zamierzałeś się kąpać?

Mary Sue: Nie, skądże. Już idę. Miłej kąpieli. (zbiera się do wyjścia)

Sara: Ale... Poczekaj, chciałam dać ci prezent. (wręcza Mary Sue -Alfredowi gąbkę)

Mary Sue: Dzięki. (z szybkością światła przystępuje do ewakuacji drzwiami łazienki)

Sara: (wskakując do wanny) Oh, on jest taki milutki... ale taki nieśmiały...

...

(Pokój Mary Sue i Van Helsinga. Van Helsing siedzi przy stole; wchodzi Mary Sue.)

Van Helsing: I jak?

Mary Sue: (siadając przy stole) Znowu nici z kąpieli. Nie znoszę jej.

Van Helsing: Sary?

Mary Sue: Tak. Ech, może coś zjem...

Van Helsing: (krzywiąc się) Dziś zapiekanka z czosnku z majonezem czosnkowym...

Mary Sue: I samogon?

Van Helsing: Nie. Herbata.

Mary Sue: Czosnkowa? (załamana) Zbezczeszczenie...

(Z łazienki dobiega nagły przerażony krzyk „**Aaaa!!!**")

Van Helsing: Chwila… To wampir, prawda? Tam jest wampir!

Mary Sue: (sączy herbatę, jedną ręką zatykając nos) Tak.

(Z łazienki dobiega głęboki baryton hrabiego von Krolocka, który piosenką zaprasza Sarę na bal.)

Van Helsing: I siedzisz tak spokojnie?

Mary Sue: (cicho) Mam plan.

Van Helsing: Tak?

Mary Sue: (jeszcze ciszej) Nie mogę powiedzieć, bo jak Steinman i Kunze usłyszą, już o Polańskim nie mówiąc, to znowu mi każą śpiewać...

Jim Steinman: (z off'u; porozumiewawczo do widzów) Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale i tak jej każę śpiewać...

Van Helsing: (z uchem przyklejonym do drzwi) Niezły jest.

Mary Sue: (prycha śmiechem)

Van Helsing: **Wokalnie**, to chciałem powiedzieć i **tylko to**. Czekaj... (z off'u dobiega głos hrabiego von Krolocka: „_Oto pora już! | Zapraszam o północy na bal!_") Bal jutro o północy. Chwila... BAL?

Mary Sue: Tak.

Van Helsing: (przerażony) Ale ja się nie mam w co ubrać!!!

(Okrzyk Van Helsinga alarmuje Chagala i Rebekę i płoszy hrabiego von Krolocka.)

(Z off'u krzyki Chagala, Rebeki i Sary.)

Sara: (z off'u; z płaczem) ... obiecuję, nie będę się już więcej kąpać, nigdy!...

Van Helsing: No tak... czosnek zagłuszy wszystko...

Roman Polański, Michael Kunze i Jim Steinman: (chórem) Co ona wyprawia z moim dziełem?!...

...

(Ranek, zaczyna świtać. Przed karczmą. Sara zakłada czerwone trzewiki, na ramionach ma czerwony szal.)

Sara: (odchodzi; śpiewając) „_Tam jest swoboda | Horyzont to niewoli kres | Tam jest mój cel | Gdzie prawdziwy cud możliwy jest..._" (znika za zakrętem)

Mary Sue i Van Helsing: (pędem wypadają z karczmy)

Van Helsing: I co teraz?

(Zanim Mary Sue ma czas odpowiedzieć, z karczmy wybiegają Chagal i Rebeka.)

Chagal: Oh nie, ona poszła do zamku!...

Rebeka: (załamując ręce) Ooojjjj...

Chagal: Poszukam jej!

Rebeka: (jeszcze głośniej) Ooooojjjjjjj!!...

Mary Sue: Ee... pani Chagal... My jej poszukamy, profesor i ja...

Chagal i Rebeka: Taaak?

...

(Las; droga do zamku. Na drodze Mary Sue i Van Helsing.)

Van Helsing: Czy ty wiesz, co najlepszego narobiłaś? (wybucha) Pchamy się prosto do gniazda wampirów!!

Mary Sue: (spokojnie) Tak. Ale tam nie ma czosnku.

Van Helsing: Wszechobecnego w nieskończonych ilościach, przyprawiającego o mdłości i śmierdzącego pod niebiosa czosnku?

Mary Sue: Tego samego.

Van Helsing: Cudownie! (nuci radośnie) Tam nie ma czosnku | Horyzont - aromatów kres | Tam jest mój cel | Tam prawdziwy cud możliwy jest... (przestaje nucić) Przypomnij, żebym dał ci za to order.

Mary Sue: Ekhm... Pod warunkiem, że wrócimy cali i zdrowi i w jednym kawałku.

Van Helsing: (krzywiąc się) Wspaniale. Umiesz podnieść na duchu.

Mary Sue: (słodko) Staram się jak mogę.

...

(Zapada noc. W śniegu ciemnieją mury zamku. Mary Sue i Van Helsing stoją pod bramą.)

Van Helsing: (podziwia wspaniały, gotycki zamek) Foremny zameczek...

Von Krolock: (pojawiając się bezszelestnie i niespodziewanie) Dziękuję. (z ironią) Ach, czy to nie pan nie dalej jak dwa dni temu insynuował mi brak myślenia?

Van Helsing: ... ja... ee...

Von Krolock: (z sarkazmem) Mogę spytać, z kim mam... przyjemność?

Van Helsing: Profesor Van Hel-… Abronsius, z Królewca.

Von Krolock: **Ten** profesor Abronsius? Autor „Nietoperza"?

Van Helsing: (nie ma pojęcia o czym mowa, ale nie zamierza pozwolić, żeby w czymkolwiek mu to przeszkodziło) Tak, to ja.

Von Krolock: Ach, będzie pan musiał dłużej tu... zabawić. Witam w moich skromnych progach. Jestem hrabia von Krolock. (zauważa Mary Sue, nadal ucharakteryzowaną na Alfreda) A kimże jest ten młody człowiek?

Van Helsing: (wczuwszy się już w rolę) Mój asystent, Alfred.

Von Krolock: Ach tak, student... A to mój syn, Herbert. (wskazuje na Herberta, wkraczającego na scenę typowym tylko dla siebie krokiem)

Herbert: (z typowym tylko dla siebie akcentem) Miło mi cię poznać, Alfrrredzie. (uśmieszek, nie mniej typowy)

Mary Sue: (przez zęby; do siebie) Wypchaj się, Herbi, i zawieś nad kominkiem. (uruchamia intensywny myśling, opracowując odpowiednio diaboliczny plan pozbycia się Herberta)

Von Krolock: Proszę, wejdźcie, panowie.

(Wszyscy wchodzą do środka; brama zamyka się za nimi.)

...

(Zamek. Ogromna sala wejściowa. Mary Sue, Van Helsing, hrabia von Krolock. Herbert wychodzi.)

Von Krolock: Kukol!! (do Van Helsinga i Mary Sue) Kukol pokaże panom pokoje...

(... ee... wchodzi... Kukol, bierze walizki i rusza korytarzem, Van Helsing za nim)

Mary Sue: (ruszając za nimi)

Von Krolock: Alfredzie, a cóż to? (wskazuje na trzymaną przez Mary Sue gąbkę)

Mary Sue: To? Ach, gąbka Sary Chagal. Dobrze, że pan mi przypomniał, ekscelencjo. (wyrzuca gąbkę)

Von Krolock: (nieco zdziwiony zachowaniem Mary Sue -Alfreda, jednak rozpoczyna śpiewanie swojej partii) „_Oto gość | Co błogosławi mrok | Młodości dając głos | Oto ktoś | Dla kogo serca puls | Zastąpi mądrość ksiąg..._"

Mary Sue: (słucha jednym uchem, zajęta w dalszym ciągu obmyślaniem swego diabolicznego planu)

Von Krolock: „_Znam twe sny i myśli twe | I czego pragniesz wiem | Daj mi wiarę | Zaufaj mi | A poprowadzę cię | Rzuć się za mną w płynny czas..._"

Mary Sue: (nagły okrzyk) ... Mikey Boy!! Jestem genialna!

Von Krolock: (mrugając oczami, zdziwiony) Słucham?

Mary Sue: (na czas orientując się w sytuacji) Ee... Magnifico, znaczy się. Pomysł genialny.

Von Krolock: (uspokojony, śpiewa dalej) „_Rzuć się za mną w płynny czas | Zrozum, czym jest przymus trwania | Poznaj swoją drugą twarz | Rozkosz smutku | Dreszcz czekania | Czeka na nas Czarny Graal..._"

Mary Sue: Przepraszam, ekscelencjo...

Von Krolock: ... Tak?...

Mary Sue: Jestem trochę... zmęczony. Dobranoc. (wychodzi)

Von Krolock: (cokolwiek zdziwiony) ... Dobrej nocy... Hm... Dziwne...

...

(Jeden z korytarzy zamku. Van Helsing i Kukol, idą.)

Mary Sue: (goniąc Van Helsinga i Kukola) Hej tam heeej! Profesorze!

Van Helsing: Czego? Ten tego... słucham.

Mary Sue: (ciągnąc Van Helsinga za rękaw) Chodźmy, to ważne...

Van Helsing: (do Kukola) Zaraz wracamy.

(Mary Sue i Van Helsing szybciutko oddalają się korytarzem)

...

(Jedna z sal zamku. Kolumny, na ścianach portrety wampirów; postacie na portretach poruszają się. Sara przechadza się po sali w czerwonych trzewikach, na ramionach ma czerwony szal.)

Van Helsing: (czając się obok Mary Sue na jednym z portretów; szeptem) Po co tu jesteśmy? Tylko nie mów, że posłuchać, jak...

Mary Sue: (przerywa mu; również szeptem) Jak Krolock śpiewa? Przy okazji czemu nie.

Van Helsing: A co to za okazja?

Mary Sue: A jak mu się coś odmieni i zechce ugryźć Sarę teraz, a nie na balu?

Van Helsing: ...

...

(Nadal ta sama sala. Rozlega się muzyka.)

Wampiry: „_Oczy jej błyszczą | Włosy jej lśnią | Gna ją ciekawość | Ten pierwszy stopień do szczęścia | Usta jej czerwień | Skóra jej biel | Młoda i piękna | I zaraz sięgnie po wieczność_"

Van Helsing: (szeptem) Śpiewamy?

Mary Sue: (również szeptem) Aha...

Sara: „_Kiedy idzie noc | Niesie pustkę i żal | Nie wiem, czego jest mi brak_"

Wampiry i Van Helsing: „_Nadszedł czas..._"

Mary Sue: „_Sei bereit..._" (do siebie) Ups... plątek mi się pojęzał... A tam!

(Wchodzi hrabia von Krolock)

Von Krolock, Van Helsing i wampiry: „_Szykuj się, dziecko!..._"

Mary Sue: „_Sei bereit, Sternkind!..._"

Sara: „_Czuję, że mnie wciąga czyjaś moc..._"

Von Krolock: „_W zatraceniu wolność jest | Tylko we mnie ją odnajdziesz | Co dręczyło cię we śnie | Tu zachwyci cię na jawie | Bo gdy ze mną zanurzysz się w mrok | Między otchłań a blask..._"

Van Helsing: (szeptem) On faktycznie ma niezły głos...

Mary Sue: (zasłuchana) Aha... i nie tylko głos...

Van Helsing: Fakt, pelerynę też ma niezgorszą. W wolnej chwili zdobądź mi adres jego krawca.

...

(Pokoje Van Helsinga i Mary Sue; pomiędzy pokojami drzwi, łączące te pokoje – otwarte)

Van Helsing: I widzisz, nie ugryzł jej.

Mary Sue: Ale mógł, prawda? **Właśnie**.

...

(Ranek. Pokoje Mary Sue i Van Helsinga. Mary Sue i Van Helsing przed lustrem, kończą charakteryzację.)

Van Helsing: (przy pomocy supermocnego lakieru do modelowania fryzury utrwala na peruce profesora efekt naturalnej burzy włosów) Co planujemy na dzisiaj?

Mary Sue: (upina włosy i wkłada czapkę) Kryptę.

Van Helsing: CO?!

Mary Sue: (poprawiając krawacik) Wizytę w krypcie.

Van Helsing: (utrwala lakierem rozcapierzenie sztucznych wąsów) To zły pomysł.

...

(Krypta. Pajęczyny, świeczniki oblepione woskiem, na pół wypalone świece. Dwa kamienne podesty z kamiennymi tablicami, na nich trumny z czarnego drewna z mosiężnymi okuciami.)

Van Helsing: (wkradając się do środka; szeptem) Uwaga, schodek...

Mary Sue: Niech pan się tak nie czai, profesorze, przecież oni teraz śpią. (przystępuje do oględzin kamiennych płyt oraz trumien) Otwieramy?

Van Helsing: Śpią, śpią. Kto tu ma więcej doświadczenia w walce z wampirami, co? Jaka jest zasada numer jeden?

Mary Sue: Eh. Stała czujność.

Van Helsing: Właśnie. Dobrze, otwieramy.

(Razem zsuwają pokrywy z trumien.)

Mary Sue: (chichocząc wskazuje na Herberta, który śpi w różowej pidżamie, tuląc czule pluszowego misia) Jak on słodko śpi... Hihhi..

Van Helsing: Tak. Tak słodko, że aż mnie zemdliło. (półgłosem czyta napisy umieszczone na kamiennej tablicy Herberta) „Herbert von Krolock"... Co?! „Najwspanialszy i najsłodszy wampir świata"?!

Mary Sue: (czyta półgłosem napisy z kamiennej tablicy hrabiego von Krolocka) „Hrabia von Krolock"... „Władca wampirów i kobiecych serc"... (przechodzi do czytania napisów nabazgranych pod tablicą) „Tu byłem – Vlad Dracula"…

(Zza ściany dobiega człapanie Kukola.)

Van Helsing: To Kukol! Szybko, znikamy!

(Van Helsing wybiega z krypty drugimi drzwiami, Mary Sue ulatnia się przez okno.)

...

(Biblioteka, ogromna, wysoka na 2 piętra. Półki pełne książek; ozdobny globus, stoliczek, parę foteli. Wpada Van Helsing i zatrzaskuje drzwi.)

Van Helsing: Uff... zdążyłem... Hm... ciekawe gdzie Mary... (rozgląda się) Oh jej, ile tu książek... (zaczyna śpiewać) „_Księgi, księgi! | Cudne, stare księgi! || Pitagoras i Heraklit | Empedokles, Parmenides | Protagoras i Sokrates | Platon, Zenon i Euklides | (...) || Gallus, Tacyt i Horacy | Tu Swetoniusz, a tu Liwiusz | Pliniusz Młodszy | Pliniusz Starszy | Raz Seneka, raz Wergiliusz || Gdy do ręki biorę Kanta | Trzymam ciężki imperatyw | Absolutny idealizm? | Tylko Hegel znał się na tym... | To najwięksi myśliciele | I do tego w starodrukach | Książek nigdy nie za wiele | Życie bez nich to torturrrra... _" (bezbłędnie wykonuje całą arię o księgach)

...

(Łazienka. Ogromne kryształowe lustro, świece w świecznikach, na ścianach udrapowane zasłony, okno do połowy zasunięte ozdobną kotarą, pod ścianą naprzeciwko drzwi ogromna zdobiona porcelanowa wanna na złoconych nóżkach. W wannie Sara Chagal, kąpie się. Wpada Mary Sue w charakteryzacji Alfreda.)

Sara: Aaa!

Mary Sue: Aaa!

Sara: (uspokojona) Ach, to ty, Alfredzie...

Mary Sue: Tak, jakby...

Sara: A wiesz, że dziś w nocy będzie bal? (rozmarzona) I tańczę z samym hrabią... (radosny uśmiech i maślane oczka)

Mary Sue: Wiem. Baw się dobrze. Pa. (wybiega)

Sara: ... (urażona w swej kobiecej dumie) Ale jak to... I nie próbujesz mnie stąd zabrać? Do domu? Do... (wybucha płaczem)

...

(Biblioteka. Van Helsing wynurza się spomiędzy półek.)

Van Helsing: No, koniec tego dobrego. Idę szukać Mary.

(Wychodzi, czochrając włosy.)

...

(Łazienka. Sara nadal w wannie. Zagląda Van Helsing.)

Van Helsing: Mary, jesteś tu?

Sara: (zauważa Van Helsinga) AAA!

Van Helsing: (zauważa Sarę) Aaa! Przepraszam najmocniej! (wybiega)

...

(Jedna z wielu zamkowych komnat, urządzona raczej kobieco, ściany obite błękitnym materiałem w drobne białe kwiatki; tyłem do drzwi stoi duży fotel. Wchodzi Mary Sue.)

Mary Sue: Uff... wreszcie bezpieczna...

Herbert: (wstając z fotela) Aaach, to ty, Alfredzie... (podchodzi do Mary Sue)

Mary Sue: (cokolwiek spanikowana) Odczep się, Herbi!

Herbert: „Herbi", och, to takie słodkie...

Mary Sue: (ściąga z głowy czapkę, gotowa zdzielić nią Herberta, i składa palce w znak krzyża) Poszedł!! Precz!!

Herbert: (przerażony) Aaa! Ty... jesteś kobietą!! (odskakuje w panice i także składa palce w znak krzyża) A kysz! A kysz!

Van Helsing: (zagląda przez drzwi) O, Mary!

Mary Sue: (dopada drzwi) Wiejemy!!!

(Oboje czym prędzej zmykają.)

Herbert: (roztrzęsiony) Alfred jest kobietą... Aaa...

...

(Pokoje Mary Sue i Van Helsinga. Wchodzą Mary Sue i Van Helsing.)

Van Helsing: Jak mu uciekłaś? (zauważa brak czapki Mary Sue) Acha...

Mary Sue: Właśnie.

Van Helsing: Ale... to on wie, że jesteś kobietą.

Mary Sue: Acha.

Van Helsing: To... co robimy?

Mary Sue: Udawaj, że ty też dopiero się o tym dowiedziałeś. Poza tym hrabia może jeszcze o tym nie wie...

Van Helsing: Najlepiej od razu to sprawdźmy.

Mary Sue: Gorzej panu?

Van Helsing: Bo tobie lepiej. A natura nie znosi próżni. No, chodź. (łapie Mary Sue za rękaw i wyciąga ją z pokoju)

...

(Wieczór, wschodzi księżyc. Dziedziniec zamku. Wokół wysokie mury i wieże, wokół dziedzińca stylizowany gotycki krużganek. Na dziedzińcu Van Helsing, nadal w charakteryzacji profesora Abronsiusa, i Mary Sue, już jako Mary Sue.)

Van Helsing: (woła) Ekscelencjo?...

Mary Sue: (woła) Panie hrabio?... (do Van Helsinga; ciszej) Pogięło pana, profesorze. Mnie co gorsza też.

Van Helsing: (do Mary Sue; przytakuje) Acha. (zniecierpliwiony; wrzeszczy na cały regulator) Heeej, Krolock!!! (gwiżdże na palcach)

(W błysku i kłębie dymu pojawia się hrabia von Krolock.)

Von Krolock: (wściekły, puszczając parę uszami) Pan popełnił właśnie wielki błąd...

Darth Vader: (z off'u) Nie doceniasz potęgi Ciemnej Strony...

Von Krolock: Cicho bądź!! Ale to jest właśnie sedno sprawy – nie doceniacie potęgi Ciemnej Strony...

Van Helsing: Jak dla mnie ta strona wygląda raczej... blado. (perfidny uśmiech)

Mary Sue: (domyślając się, do czego to doprowadzi; szeptem) Profesorze, niech pan tego nie robi...

Van Helsing: (nie słuchając Mary Sue) Chyba, że tu chodzi o ciemnotę umysłową...

Von Krolock: (złowrogo) Właśnie przegiąłeś po raz ostatni w twoim nędznym śmiertelnym życiu... (znika z demonicznych śmiechem)

Mary Sue: Pięknie.

Van Helsing: Prawda? W ogóle cię nie zauważył.

Mary Sue: A pan w ogóle nie zauważył, że on panu groził śmiercią.

Van Helsing: Ups.

...

(Cmentarz przyzamkowy. Noc – dochodzi północ. Wśród grobów snuje się mgła. Na cmentarz wkradają się Mary Sue i Van Helsing.)

Van Helsing: Uroczo tu...

Mary Sue: Niech pan tyle nie gada, profesorze, tylko pomoże mi szukać. Zanim oni zaczną wychodzić.

Van Helsing: Oni?! Zaczną wychodzić? Właściwie to z jakiej racji?

Mary Sue: Na bal.

Van Helsing: Acha...

Mary Sue: No, szukamy, szukamy, profesorze.

Van Helsing: (czytając napisy na mijanych nagrobkach) Mściwój... to nie to... Zbysław... co za imię... Hildegarda von cośtam, to też nie... Czekaj! „Tu leży broadway'owska wersja musicalu „Taniec Wampirów", zmasakrowana i pogrzebana przez Mikey Boya Crawforda"...

Mary Sue: Ciepło.

Van Helsing: Ciepło?! Ja zamarzam. Jest z minus 20 stopni.

Mary Sue: Miałam na myśli że jesteśmy już blisko.

Van Helsing: (potyka się o wystający z ziemi żelazny uchwyt) Niech to!... Hm, co to?

Mary Sue: Brawo! Znalazł pan bunkier! (próbuje otworzyć, ciągnąc za uchwyt)

Van Helsing: Ciekawe, czemu trzymają go w bunkrze...

(Mary Sue udaje się otworzyć i oczom obojga ukazuje się c o ś , co wygląda jak skrzyżowanie wyliniałego szopa pracza, kilogramów farby olejnej, nietoperza i sreberka po czekoladkach.)

Van Helsing: To już wiem czemu... (robi się zielony) I to żyje?

Mary Sue: Niestety.

Mikey Boy: (budzi się i zaczyna śpiewać) „_A good nightmare comes so rarely..._" (urywa, bo Van Helsing knebluje go logiem ze sreberka po czekoladkach)

Mary Sue: (patrząc z niesmakiem na Mikey Boya) Prawdziwy koszmar zdarza się rzadko, ale ty jesteś jednym z tych nielicznych...

Van Helsing: (ochłonąwszy z szoku po doznanym dopiero co traumatycznym przejściu) I co masz zamiar z t y m zrobić?

Mary Sue: Ożenić z Herbim.

Van Helsing: (zachwyt odbiera mu mowę) Ojej... to... To jest... (z entuzjazmem) okropne! Potworne! Makabryczne!

Mary Sue: (zadowolona) Wiem.

Van Helsing: Jesteś geniuszem!

Mary Sue: („skromnie") Prawda? Dobrze, niech go pan zabierze do zamku i przygotuje się do balu.

Van Helsing: A ty?

Mary Sue: A ma pan pojęcie, ile zajmuje ułożenie włosów i zrobienie makijażu? Poza tym muszę jeszcze ukraść sobie jakąś suknię.

Van Helsing: No a ja?

Mary Sue: (odchodząc ) Pan też może sobie ukraść jakąś suknię.

...

(Pokój Mary Sue. Mary Sue przed lustrem, w szkarłatnej balowej sukni, kończy makijaż – aktualnie zajęta nakładaniem na powieki delikatnej warstewki białego brokatowego cienia. Wchodzi Van Helsing.)

Van Helsing: Już?

Mary Sue: (pudrując delikatnie nos) Ja wchodzę później.

Van Helsing: Myślałem, że później wchodzi Sara.

Mary Sue: (nakładając na usta krwistoczerwoną szminkę) Tak. Ale Sara nie wchodzi w ogóle.

Van Helsing: No ale jak to tak?

Mary Sue: (poprawiając suknię) Jej suknia była jedyną, która się dla mnie nadawała.

Van Helsing: Acha. A co zrobiłaś z właścicielką sukni?

Mary Sue: (poprawiając niesforny loczek, opadający na czoło) Zamknęłam ją w łazience. Mam nadzieję, że Krolock to przeżyje. Ok., ja jestem gotowa. (odwraca się) Ojej... Profesorze, to pan?... (wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem) Ale... hahha... nnie miałam pojęcia, że... hihhi... tak dosłownie mnie pan zrozumie... oj, nie mogę...

(Van Helsing ma na sobie białą suknię na stelażu, na głowie damską peruczkę z barokowymi loczkami, na peruczce statek, na twarzy warstwę białego pudru i dodatkowo doklejone sztuczne rzęsy.)

Van Helsing: (z przekąsem) Ale zabawne. Nic innego nie znalazłem.

Mary Sue: (poważniejąc nieco) I... nie ogolił się pan... hihhi...

Van Helsing: Skończyłaś?

Mary Sue: (uspokaja się) No dobrze... Skończyłam. Idziemy.

...

(Noc, bije północ. W kłębach mgły cmentarz, za nim mury zamku. Na cmentarzu hrabia von Krolock. Na murach dyskretnie Mary Sue i Van Helsing.)

Von Krolock: „_Dzień był złoty | Nad polami wiatr | Trzysta lat minęło | Trzysta długich lat | Leżałem z nią pośród łąk | W mojej dłoni czułem jej gorącą dłoń || Nie przeczuła | Czego pragnę w niej | Ja wciąż się łudziłem | Że pokonam cień | Lecz w ramionach mych | Co za przeklęty los | Życie uszło z niej..._"

Van Helsing: (przy „_Lecz w ramionach mych (...)_" prycha śmiechem)

Mary Sue: To nie jest wcale zabawne. To smutne.

Van Helsing: Jest, jest. (chichocząc ociera łzę [samotną])

Mary Sue: Dostarczył pan Mikey Boya?

Van Helsing: Obiecał, że sam się dostarczy.

Mary Sue: Świetnie.

(Mary Sue i Van Helsing zasłuchują się w arię hrabiego von Krolocka – „_(...) Bo kiedy sięgnąć chcę ku życiu | To pochłaniam je do cna | Chciałbym zrozumieć świat | I poznać los | A nie znam siebie sam | Pragnę być nareszcie wolny | Lecz w kajdanach muszę tu tkwić | Lepiej zbrodniarzem | Albo i świętym być | Ja jestem wielkim zakłamaniem tak, to ja | Unicestwiam tylko to, co kochać bym chciał (...)_".)

Van Helsing: (dmuchając nos w batystową chusteczkę) To takie smutne...

Mary Sue: (pochlipując) Biedactwo...

(Mary Sue i Van Helsing pochlipując schodzą z murów i znikają we wnętrzu zamku.)

...

(Korytarz zamkowy. Mary Sue i Van Helsing idą korytarzem.)

Van Helsing: Chyba wiem, czego mu trzeba.

Mary Sue: Komu?

Van Helsing: Hrabiemu, no. A o kim mowa?

Mary Sue: ... No to czego mu trzeba?

Van Helsing: Żony.

Mary Sue: (prycha) Małżeństwo nie leży raczej w naturze wampirów.

Van Helsing: Ale ja mówię o małżeństwie ze śmiertelniczką. Wypuść może Sarę.

Mary Sue: Myślałam, że pan powiedział, że jemu trzeba żony, a nie jednorazowej kolacji.

Van Helsing: Kolacji?

Mary Sue: Krolock ją ugryzie i ona się zmieni w wampirzycę.

Van Helsing: Niedobrze. Nie mam... (na jego twarzy powoli pojawia się uśmieszek) Mam plan.

Mary Sue: (podejrzliwie) Tak?

Van Helsing: Och, to genialne... Nie. Niech to! Jednak nie mam planu.

Mary Sue: Dowiem się, o co chodzi?

Van Helsing: Myślałem o Wilhelminie Harker, ale ona już jest zajęta.

Mary Sue: W takim razie **ja** mam plan (uśmieszek)

Van Helsing: (zatrzymuje się i wlepia w Mary Sue zdumiony wzrok) Żartujesz?

Mary Sue: (z poszerzającym się uśmieszkiem) Nie. (wyciąga z kieszonki buteleczkę perfum i skrapia nimi włosy, nadgarstki oraz wciera po kropelce za uszami)

Van Helsing: Co to za perfumy?

Mary Sue: Na specjalne okazje. Dostałam na Gwiazdkę od Edwarda, dawno temu.

Van Helsing: Biedny hrabia...

...

(Sala balowa. Muzyka. Wampiry tańczą menueta. Wchodzi hrabia von Krolock.)

Von Krolock: Witajcie! Dziś mam dla was... niespodziankę.

(Wkrada się Van Helsing, przebrany za wampirzycę.)

Von Krolock: I bonus. (wskazuje na Van Helsinga) Bez VATu i akcyzy.

Wampiry: Hsssssss... (oblizują się)

Herbert: Ja pierwszy!!!

Von Krolock: Cisza! (rozbawiony; wampirycznie) Pan się pomylił, profesorze! I to będzie ostatnia pomyłka w pańskim doczesnym życiu!

Van Helsing: (z uśmiechem; uprzejmie) Och, tym razem to pan się pomylił, hrabio...

Herbert: Bo... bo Alfred jest kobietą!!

(Na schodach pojawia się Mary Sue w balowej sukni.)

Mary Sue: Bzdura. (schodzi po schodach w rytm muzyki) Żaden Alfred. Jestem Mary Sue. (zatrzymuje się na ostatnim schodku i podaje hrabiemu rękę do ucałowania) Miło mi poznać, hrabio. (rzuca hrabiemu wymowne spojrzenie)

Von Krolock: (nieco zdezorientowany, staje jednak na wysokości zadania i całuje Mary Sue w rękę) Mnie też miło poznać.

(Wszyscy zaczynają tańczyć menueta; Mary Sue tańczy z hrabią von Krolock, który – po pewnym czasie, gdy zaczyna docierać do niego zapach perfum Mary Sue – zerka na nią od czasu do czasu z widocznym, rosnącym zainteresowaniem, odwzajemniając na raty wyżej wspomniane wymowne spojrzenie.)

Van Helsing: (mijając Mary Sue w tańcu; zaintrygowany i pełen uznania) Mary, co to za perfumy?

Mary Sue: (chichocze) Mocne.

(Taniec kończy się. Wampiry zaczynają śpiewać.)

Wampiry: (śpiewają) „_Wieczność zaczyna się dziś! | Wieczność zaczyna się dziś!_"

Von Krolock: (śpiewa) „_Na orbicie serc | Zamarł już wszelki ruch | I zaćmienia kreślę już krąg_"

Mary Sue: O, zawsze chciałam to zrobić. (śpiewa) „_Niebo spowił cień | Otchłań już czeka o krok"_

(Mary Sue śpiewa krótki duet z hrabią von Krolockiem, ale kończy przed zaśpiewaniem ostatniej linijki.)

Jim Steinman: (z off'u) Śpiewaj...

Mary Sue: Nic z tego. Nie nabierzecie mnie.

Roman Polański, Jim Steinman i Michael Kunze: (z off'u) Mary, no dalej, śpiewaj...

Mary Sue: Mowy nie ma.

Roman Polański, Jim Steinman i Michael Kunze: (z off'u) Mary!!

Mary Sue: Nie.

Von Krolock: Panno... ee...

Roman Polański, Jim Steinman i Michael Kunze: (tradycyjnie z off'u) Mary Sue!

Von Krolock: Panno Mary Sue, pani utrudnia. Ja teraz muszę panią ugryźć w szyję i wyssać trochę krwi...

Mary Sue: (zapalając ostrzegawcze światło w oczach) Nie radzę.

Von Krolock: Ale...

Mary Sue: Naprawdę nie radzę.

(Nagle do sali wpada oknem – wybijając szybę – Mikey Boy, potrąca hrabiego – który wpada na Mary Sue – a sam wpada na Herberta.)

Mikey Boy: **Buu**! (zauważa Herberta) ...

Herbert: (zachwycony) Aaach!...

Mikey Boy: (przerażony) Ratunku!!! (wybiegając z sali) Zabierzcie mnie stąąąd!!

Herbert: (wybiegając za Mikey Boyem) Zaczekaj, kochanie!!

Van Helsing: Szkoda, że nie mam kamery... To jego najlepsza rola.

Mary Sue: (do hrabiego) Ekhm... Przepraszam, ale pańskie zęby tkwią w mojej szyi...

Von Krolock: (próbując wyciągnąć rzeczone zęby z rzeczonej szyi; niewyraźnie) Przhemprhaszam, to ta dzhimhwna istota mhnie popchmhnęmhła... (w końcu wyciąga zęby z szyi Mary Sue, po czym oblizuje się dyskretnie i wyciera usta chusteczką; na chusteczce pojawia się niewielka czerwona plama)

Mary Sue: (podążając za spojrzeniem Van Helsinga zauważa, co dzieje się z chusteczką) **Hrabio!!! Co ja mówiłam o wysysaniu??!!!**

Von Krolock: (zmieszany) Ja... to... ja... przepraszam, to było... niechcący...

Mary Sue: (pod nosem) Niechcący, dobre sobie...

Van Helsing: (nagle; przerażony) Mary!!

Mary Sue: (poirytowana) Co?!

Van Helsing: Twoje... twoje zęby!...

Mary Sue: (sprawdza palcem zęby) O nie... **Aaa!!**

(Za oknem robi się szaro; wampiry sprawnie opuszczają salę, kierując się na cmentarz. Świta, słoneczko wesoło zagląda do sali przez rozbitą szybę, świecąc prosto na hrabiego von Krolocka.)

Von Krolock: (przerażony) Aaach, słońce!! (nagle coś zauważa) Chwila... Przecież nic mi się nie dzieje... (z uznaniem do Mary Sue) Pani ma dobrą krew.

Mary Sue: Krew?!... Pan popatrz lepiej, jakie ja mam teraz przez pana zęby!!! Jak nie przymierzając wampir!!! Wszyscy z całej imprezy mają jakąś korzyść, a ja?!

Van Helsing: (wtrąca się) No a ja??

Von Krolock: A ty ciesz się, że jeszcze żyjesz. Obiecałem cię zabić, pamiętasz?

Van Helsing: Aaa... fakt. Dobrze, to ja się cieszę. (cieszy się)

Mary Sue: (zdenerwowana tupie nóżką)

Von Krolock: (doznając olśnienia) Hm... Właściwie to... panno... ee...

Van Helsing: (teatralnym szeptem) Mary Sue.

Von Krolock: Panno Mary Sue... pani jest teraz po części wampirzycą więc...

Mary Sue: Słucham.

Von Krolock: Wyjdzie pani za mnie?

Mary Sue: (zdumiona; otwierając szeroko buzię i oczęta) Co?...

Van Helsing: Mary Sue, przed chwilą niejaki hrabia von Krolock oświadczył ci się...

Von Krolock: (z nadzieją) Panno Mary Sue?

Mary Sue: (dociera do niej wreszcie to, co powiedział hrabia; na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek) Oczywiście że tak. (wyciąga rączkę do ucałowania)

Von Krolock: (ucałowuje rączkę)

Mary Sue: (dyskretnie) Profesorze, ma pan swój zestaw kapelana?

Van Helsing: Pytanie. Ja zawsze go mam.

...

(Zamkowa kaplica. Przed ołtarzem Van Helsing w szacie kapelana, przed nim Mary Sue w swojej balowej sukni oraz hrabia Von Krolock w stroju wieczorowym. Edward Cullen z rodziną w rolach druhen, świadków i kandelabrów. Organy grają cicho.)

Van Helsing: Najszybsza wersja. (do hrabiego von Krolocka) Czy ty...

Von Krolock: Tak.

Van Helsing: (do Mary Sue) Czy ty...

Mary Sue: Tak!!!

(Hrabia von Krolock i Mary Sue wymieniają obrączki)

Van Helsing: Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. (do hrabiego) Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.

(Organy grają marsza weselnego.)

Von Krolock: (stosuje się do instrukcji Van Helsinga; po chwili odsuwa się nieco, z dziwną miną) ... Ee...

Mary Sue: Nie podniosłam jeszcze welonu, mój drogi.

Van Helsing: (teatralnym szeptem) Dałbym głowę, że to zabrzmiało jak „idioto".

Mary Sue: (podnosi welon, dotąd zasłaniający jej twarz)

Von Krolock: (całuje pannę młodą)

Kurtyna: (opada, zadowolona)

(Na tle kurtyny.)

Mikey Boy: A gdzie dramatyzm?!

Jim Steinman: Jak to: gdzie?

Roman Polański: Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale hrabia przed chwilą się ożenił.

Michael Kunze: Właśnie. To zakrawa na horror.

Kurtyna: (podnosi się, ukazując kaplicę)

(W kaplicy.)

Von Krolock: (nadal całuje pannę młodą)

Von Krolock: (zauważając Polańskiego i resztę, jedną ręką zaciąga kurtynę)

(Na tle kurtyny.)

Van Helsing: Horror, horror... Oj, panowie, to był po prostu happy end!

Roman Polański: (z pobłażliwym uśmiechem) Happy end?... To w takim razie czemu pan młody był ubrany na czarno?...

...

THE END


End file.
